


But, You're My Brother

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Original Pokemon Trilogy of Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Wet Dream, brothercest, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only after Chili runs away from the gym that Cress realizes what he's truly feeling for his brother. When Chili returns, will Chili feel the same way or will he break his own brothers heart? And what will happen when Cilan eventually returns to confront them about the rumors that begin going around that they are now lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The Dream- Cress

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Pokemon stories, so I apologize that it's not as good as some of the other works I have posted on here.

“Panpour, use Water Gun!” The opposing Pokemon, Pansage, dodged the attack and unleashed the devastating Solar Beam he had been charging up for.

 

“Looks like we win again.” Cilan smirked at his brother, a mischievous look on his face.

 

“What should we do with him?” Chili asked, suddenly standing behind Cress, who calmly recalled Panpour.

 

Cilan advanced towards him from across the battlefield, and Cress felt himself get pushed from behind down onto his knees.

 

“I think we should get him to open up.” Cress' attention was snapped back to Cilan, now standing directly in front of him, his pants open, one hand stroking the hard cock that protruded from the opening.

 

The tip of his eldest brother's cock pressed against his lips, and Cress found himself willingly opening his mouth to accept that gorgeous length. Wrapping one hand around the base, he began to alternate gentle suction with long sure strokes of his tongue.

 

“Stop teasing Cilan, and give him a proper blow job.” Chili walked around his brothers, naked now, to admire the view. Then he moved in behind Cress again, and unfastened the younger boys pants, one hand sliding down under his boxers to toy with his growing erection.

 

“Fuck him, Chili. I want to see you fill his ass while I fill his throat.” Something in Cilan's voice made Cress shiver, partially in trepidation and partially in anticipation, as Chili removed his hand and yanked, Cress' pants off.

 

Fighting a sudden urge to cover himself, Cress sucked harder on Cilan, moaning deep in his throat as something hard and slick entered his ass. There was no pain, though, just mind blowing pleasure that made him forget everything, including the fact that it was his brothers he was sharing the pleasure with.

 

Grabbing a double handful of his hair, Cilan shoved his cock deeper down Cress' throat, but that didn't hurt either. Nothing hurt, and the hot wash of cum that followed that sudden deep penetration only added to his pleasure. He made sure to thoroughly clean Cilan up with his tongue, then gave himself over entirely to what Chili was doing between his legs. The cock inside his ass felt larger than was possible, so deliciously large it filled him to the brim with pleasure, until, with a squeeze of his inner muscles, he milked all the cum out of Chili in a hot wash the spilled down his legs to mix with Cress' cum on the floor of the arena.

 

 

Cress bolted upright in bed, his heart pounding. Beside him, Panpour complained sleepily about being woken up, then moved away while rolling over and went back to sleep.

 

Running a hand down his chest, Cress was not surprised to find his stomach sticky with cum. Sighing, he slid out of bed, careful not to wake Panpour up again, and padded into the bathroom. After turning on the shower and stripping off his pajama pants, he spent a few minutes just staring at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“What is wrong with me? Why am I having sex dreams about my brothers?” When his reflection did not answer him, he hoped into the shower, quickly soaping himself up to get rid of all remaining remnants of the dream.

 

“Now if only I could wash these dreams from my mind...”

 

Things had started changing almost a month earlier, when he accidentally walked in on Chili showering. Normally, that should not have been a big deal- he, Chili, and Cilan were triplets, and since they were little they had been bathed together, and were allowed to sleep in the same bed.

 

He hadn't seen Chili nude since Cilan had left the gym to go journeying with his new friends, Ash and Iris, and Cress had found himself surprisingly captivated by the sight of his brothers nude body- especially the bits that dangled between his legs. Blushing, he had beat a hasty retreat, and had ended up avoiding a very confused Chili for the rest of the day.

 

Not that that had been the first time he had found himself staring at another man's body. Truthfully, he had lost several gym battles because the male opponent challenging him had been a physical distraction. The only reason he had managed to win against Ash; he was secretly jealous that Cilan got to spend so much time with such a cute boy; was his youth, as Cress preferred older men, and Ash was younger than him, as well as the fact that he was not wearing skintight pants. Cress found that he could not think at all around hot men wearing skintight pants, or no pants at all for that matter.

 

Relaxing under the hot spray, he thoroughly rinsed his hair and body free of soap, as the details of his latest dream came back to him. Sex dreams had become normal for him on an almost nightly basis since he'd been thirteen or fourteen- almost all of them about other men, though he never told his brothers that. He'd never spoken a word to either Chili or Cilan about his sexual doubts, and the fact that he was, probably, gay.

 

Having sex dreams about his brothers, though, that was new. They dated back to the day he saw Chili showering, and realized he was attracted to his brother. That night, he had dreamed about Chili fucking him for the first time; this last one was the first time Cilan had made an appearance, and the eagerness his dream-self had shown about sucking his cock made him decidedly uneasy.

 

Sometime later, he was brought back to reality by a growing warmth inside his stomach, and he realized he had been jacking himself off while replaying the dream sequence in his mind. Sighing again, he gave into the temptation, and slid his hand around to toy with his ass. He had a dildo hidden away in his bedroom, but he was too anxious to go get it, so he made do with fingering himself. Unable to find a good angle, he settled for quick, hard thrusts of his fingers that only just went deep enough to brush his g-spot. “Chili...” The name ghosted from his lips, unheard, as he was too busy focusing on his pleasure to notice that he was calling out his brothers name. Not that it mattered, for the first time in his life he was alone in the gym.

 

A week earlier, he and Chili had gotten into a huge fight, as Chili was losing more battles than he was winning, and when Cress had suggested he re-evaluate his battle-style, he had stormed off to find Cilan.

 

It had come as no surprise, when he had received a call from Cilan earlier that day asking about Chili's erratic behavior, and what had happened between them. Maybe that call was why Cilan had graced his dream...

 

“Oh!” His hand found his secondary sweet spot, and he rubbed it again, harder. This spot built pleasure in him slower than the g-spot, but often he found slower was better, and he wrapped his other hand around his cock, both hands moving in sync, and moments later his cum sprayed across the tiled wall of the shower in a white arc.

 

“Something has to change.... How can I face Chili or Cilan when I get hard even thinking about them...” He shook the sexual images the phrasing produced out of his head. “What is wrong with me?”

 

Turning off the shower, he stepped out and quickly toweled himself dry, then, pulling on a fresh pair of pajama pants, he crawled back into bed and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Part 2: The Hookup- Chili

His heart started racing the moment the familiar sight of the Striaton City Gym came into view. Though Chili had only be gone two weeks so much had happened that it felt like much longer. Pausing, he found himself hesitating for a long moment before the doors, then chided himself and boldly strode into the gym.

 

“Panpour, use Water Gun.”

 

“Counter with Magical Leaf, Roselia.”

 

Chili slowed his steps, realizing Cress was engaged in a gym battle, and quietly slid around the corner, not wanting to disturb the battle. He noticed the challenger first, a young woman, of about fourteen or fifteen, with wavy blonde hair, streaked through with pink and blue. Then he saw Cress, and his jaw dropped.

 

Instead of the usual dress pants, white shirt and bow-tie that was the symbol of the Striaton gym, Cress was wearing a dress. The soft-looking fabric was the same shade of blue as his hair, fitted across the chest and shoulders, but flaring out at the hips. It was also so short that Cress kept tugging the hem down to make sure he didn't flash anything, and the motion made Chili wonder if Cress was wearing anything under the dress. Sky blue boots that hit him mid-thigh completed the outfit.

 

Obviously distracted by the dress, his face permanently red, Cress was clearly not battling to the best of his abilities, which made Chili wonder why Cress was dressed in a way that made him feel so self-conscious.

 

“Okay, lets wrap this up, Roselia. Use Razor Leaf!”

 

At that moment, Cress spotted Chili, his eyes widening in surprise. He'd only glanced away from the battle for a moment, but it was a moment he could not afford; the Razor Leaf hit and Panpour was knocked out.

 

“Panpour is unable to battle, the challenger wins.”

 

“Panpour, return.” Cress crossed the battlefield and presented the woman with the trio badge, then the referee saw her and her companions out.

 

“Chili... You're wondering about this.” He gestured at what he was wearing. “Aren’t you?”

 

“Y-yeah, I am. Why are you dressed like a girl?” Chili grinned, and teased his younger brother. “You're not planning to start dressing that way permanently, are you?”

 

Cress looked horrified. “NO! Why would I want to-” He broke off as Chili started laughing. “It's not funny, I must look stupid...”

 

“You don't look stupid at all.” Chili said without thinking, surprising them both. “I mean, it kinda suits you. The color, anyway.” He quickly added, covering up his embarrassment.

 

Cress, pretending to ignore Chili's embarrassment, started walking back across the arena to the door that led to their living space. “None of this was my choice. I lost a bet.”

 

“What bet?”

 

“The woman I was battling today, Mary-Ann, came to the gym yesterday too. She asked if I would be willing to make a bet with her, and one of her friends, Sabrina. She wanted me to battle Sabrina, but instead of awarding her a badge if she won, I'd agree that I would wear clothing of Mary-Ann's choice for my battle with her. I took the bet overconfident that I would win, but I lost and this is what she chose.” Glaring at Chili, who was sniggering helplessly, he continued. “I never stood a chance, Sabrina was a formidable opponent, and she kept it hidden that her Linoone knew Thunderbolt until the last moment.”

 

“She use a normal type that knew an electric type move? Smart strategy, on her part.”

 

Sighing, Cress pushed open the door to his bedroom. “Would you mind helping me with the zipper? I want to get out of this dress sooner rather than later.”

 

Chili nodded, and moved behind Cress. Reaching for the zipper, his hands brushed his brothers mostly bare shoulders, and he felt the younger boy shiver slightly. Pausing, he asked something that had been bugging him for awhile.

 

“Why did you get so embarrassed when you walked in on me that day.”

 

Cress froze. “What do you mean?”

 

“When you walked in on me showering. Your face got really red just before you ran. Also, you were looking at me oddly. What was so embarrassing? We've seen each other nude hundreds of times.”

 

Cress was silent for a long time, then he whispered; “Because that time I liked what I saw a little too much.”

 

Smirking, Chili leaned over to whisper in his brothers ear. “Did seeing me naked and dripping wet make you hard?”

 

Cress spun around, and started when he realized how close Chili was standing. “How did you know...?”

 

“I didn't, not for certain anyway, until just now.”

 

“Do you hate me now? For thinking about you that way?”

 

This time, it was Chili's turn to be surprised. “Hate you? Why would I hate you? You're my brother, and... and I love you, as a brother, and as...”

 

Eyes widening, Cress asked; “And as what?”

 

“As a lover, if you'll have me.” It took all his determination and concentration to look Cress straight in the eye as he confessed his feelings. “It's part of why I took off, I was confused about how I felt about you. With Cilan gone, things have been changing between us, and-” He was cut off my Cress shyly pressing his mouth against Chili's.

 

Slowly wrapping his arms around Cress, Chili deepened the kiss. They didn't break apart until the need for oxygen forced them too. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Expecting to be asked if he was still a virgin, Cress nodded slowly.

 

“Are you wearing anything under the dress? You kept pulling at the hem like you-” He broke off as he realized Cress was laughing.

 

“No, I'm not. The rules of the bet were strict, and Mary-Ann made it clear I was not to wear underwear; I think she was hoping I'd lose myself in the battle and accidentally... flash her.”

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“I was expecting you to ask something else.”

 

“Oh? What question were you expecting?”

 

“Whether or not I'm still a virgin.” Chili glanced up sharply; he had just assumed that, like he did, Cress also had previous experience, so the question had never occurred to him. But now he wondered. “Are you?”

 

“Yes, I am. I've kissed before, but that's it. I have no interest in girls, and I was too scared of how you and Cilan would judge me to invite a boy into my bed.”

 

“Why would we judge you?”

 

“Because I thought you were both straight. I know now your gay, or bi, but Cilan...”

 

“Is gay, too; didn't he tell you that he's dating Ash when he called?”

 

Eyes widening once again, Cress shook his head.

 

“Oh...” Chili kicked himself for outing Cilan, even if it was just to Cress. “Well... I'm sure he has a good reason to not have mentioned it. Don't tell him I told you.”

 

“I won't.” He glanced at the bed, then back at Chili. “I want you.”

 

“You want me to do what?”

 

“Me. I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Can you keep the dress on until we're done?”

 

“You think I look hot wearing a dress, don't you?” Cress teased, Chili's earlier behavior starting to make sense now.

 

“Yeah. The sight of you dressed like that is very arousing.” He took Cress' hand and placed it on the front of his pants. Cress gasped as he wrapped his hand around Chili's erection though the fabric of his pants.

 

Shifting his grip, Chili lifted his brother up and carried him the few feet to the bed, laying his down on his back. Climbing up onto the bed himself, he quickly undid his pants, not giving himself time to chicken out. 'Do I really want to do this? Sure, he's cute and god that outfit... but Cress is still my brother.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by Cress' hand wrapping around his now-exposed cock, stroking gently.

 

Sitting up, Cress maintained his grip on Chili's cock, while lifting the skirt with the other, to expose his own erection. Slowly, he moved forward, and rubbed their cocks together, causing them both to gasp.

 

“Looks like were about the same size.” Cress noted distractedly.

 

“Are you really eighteen and still a virgin?” Chili asked, nibbling Cress' ear, while Cress maintained the friction between their cocks.

 

“Y-yes. Is that really so surprising?”

 

“Yes, it is. If only because I lost my virginity when I was fifteen, and Cilan lost his at about the same age. You're the last of the Striaton Triplets to lose his virginity.”

 

“I expected that to be the case. Chili... have you been with a boy before, or just with girls?”

 

“Both, one boy, two girls.” He kissed Cress' mouth again because he was growing weary of talking, and was wanting some more serious action.

 

Cress lay back down, pulling Chili down on top of him, one leg wrapped around his brothers hips.

 

Shifting so that he could reach the bedside table, Chili rummaged around until he found a bottle of lube, but no condoms. Shrugging, he turned back to Cress and, pushing his legs up, rubbed a lubed finger over his hole.

 

“Just do it, finger me or shove your cock into me, but stop teasing!”

 

Smirking slightly, Chili slid first one, then a second and third finger into Cress, exploring gently until he found the sweet spot. Toying with it, he found he was able to quickly reduce Cress to a quivering, moaning bag of need, unable to think or speak, only to feel. It was then that he removed his hand and slid his lubed up cock into his brother.

 

Gasping at how tight Cress still was, he started off at a slow pace, gradually increasing in speed as the pressure loosened. Bracing his hands on the bed, he began to pound into Cress in earnest, as Cress grabbed his own cock and began jacking himself off in time to Chili's thrusts. Soon they both began to feel the growing pressure in their guts that indicated eminent release.

 

Cress was the first to get pushed over the edge, but his tightly clenching muscles ensured that Chili wasn't far behind him. Panting, Chili used just enough energy to make sure he collapsed beside Cress instead of into the mess of cum decorating his stomach.

 

“So, how was that? Was it what you expected for your first time?”

 

“No, it was much better than what I expected.” The honesty of Cress' reply briefly surprised Chili, and he reached over to grab the box of tissues to hide how touched he was.

 

After cleaning them both up; and realizing the dress was ruined by the cum-stains; Chili suggested that they hit the shower, but Cress had other plans. Pushing Chili onto his back, he asked, with feigned shyness- “There's something else I want to try... So do you mind if I ride you next?”

 

“Do you mean you want to be on top?” Chili asked, somewhat confused.

 

“No... well yes, in a way, but no I don't want to fuck you. By ride I meant the position known as Cowgirl. I'll be on top, but you'll still be entering me.”

 

Chili felt a fresh wave of arousal flood through him at the imagery generated by what Cress was saying. “Go ahead.” It was an effort to get even those two words out, and his voice was extremely breathy.

 

Saying no more, Cress grabbed the lube and applied some more to Chili's half erect cock, stroking until he was hard enough, then straddled his hips. Moving slowly, he lowered himself down until Chili was sheathed inside him to the balls. Pausing briefly to allow the brief flare of pain to pass, he began to slowly piston his hips, gaining speed as he gained confidence, until he was moving as fast and hard as he could, his hands gripping the headboard for support, cock bobbing in time with his hips.

 

This time Chili was able to hold himself back, even during Cress' orgasm. Once Cress had slid bonelessly off of him, he gripped his still-hard cock, and jacked himself until he sprayed his cum all over the outside of his brother's ass.

 

At that moment, there was a knock at the, thankfully locked, door. “There is another challenger here.”

 

“Tell them we'll be there in half an hour.” Chili called, relived when his voice sounded tired, but normal. “Come on, lets grab a quick shower.”

 

Laughing, they ran for the shower, soaping each other up, both of them somehow managing to cum again, and yet still getting back out to the battle area of the gym in time.

 

“I am Skye, and I challenge you to a match.” The boy was cute, with soft brown hair, hazel eyes, and an ass his tight jeans showed off to perfection.

 

“Normally you'd get to choose which of us you want to battle. However my Pokemon are still recovering from a battle earlier today, so you'll be facing Chili. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed.” Skye took his place on the field, and the battle began. Half an hour later, Skye's Pokemon, Eevee, landed the final blow, knocking out Pansear.

 

“Pansear is unable to battle, the victory goes to the Challenger.”

 

“Here's your Trio badge, you've earned it. I haven't had such a tough opponent in a long time.” Even though he had lost his first match since returning to the gym, Chili wasn't upset.

 

“Would you like to grab dinner with me tonight?” Skye asked shyly.

 

“No, I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone.” Chili gently turned him down, and Skye left disappointed despite his victory.

 

“Chili. Can we talk?” He was surprised at the venom in Cress' words, and followed him to the far corner of the room.

 

“Chili, who...?”

 

“I was talking about you, idiot.” He wanted to kiss Cress, but knew the other gym staff members were watching them.

 

“Oh.” Cress blushed, as he realized his mistake.

 

“You're cute when you blush. Come, lets go take a nap. We'll use my bed since yours is still rather... How should I put it? Damp.” As Cress nodded and headed towards Chili's room, Chili himself turned towards the referee to tell him to close the gym for the day. Then he too headed off for a much needed nap.


	3. Part 3: The Confrontation- Cilan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set after the events in "The Birthday Party" and "How To Cure A Broken Heart".

Cilan stood in front of the Striaton gym, and sighed. He was scared to enter, for the first time in his life, and wasn't entirely sure why.

 

Partially, the fear came from a conversation with his brothers almost a month earlier.

 

 

He had called from the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod City after getting off the train with Iris. During the trip his mind had been full of what he would say to Chili and Cress, how he would ask if the rumor that they were lovers was true.

 

In the end, he decided to just wing it, and dialed the number.

 

“Cilan, what's up? Is everything okay?” Chili had asked when he answered the phone.

 

“Everything’s fine with me. I've just been hearing rumors... about you and Cress...” An odd look had come into Chili's eyes then.

 

“I... This isn't something we should be discussing over the phone. Come by the gym if you want to know the true story, we'll tell you everything. But only if we can do so in person.”

 

“Does that mean....?” That the rumors are true? He left the last part unsaid, out of respect for his brothers desire for privacy.

 

“Just come by the gym when you can... Where's Ash?” Chili had asked, noticing that Cilan was alone.

 

The question caught Cilan off guard. “He's...” He took a deep breath, and quickly explained that they had broken up, and Ash had gone back to his hometown.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” They had said their good bye's at that point, Cilan only realizing that he hadn't seen Cress at all during the call after he had hung up, but figured he was probably facing a challenger.

 

What he hadn't known was that Cress was staying out of sight deliberately, as he had been naked, and still covered in marks from the last time he had made love with Chili... which if Cilan had called five minutes earlier he would have been interrupting.

 

“Did you mean you'd go into intimate detail when you told Cilan you'd tell him everything?” Cress asked, half teasing.

 

“Only if he want's me to.” They both knew that Cress fantasized about Cilan joining them in bed, about holding Cilan in his mouth while Chili fucked his ass. What Chili didn't know was that Cress also fantasized about watching Cilan anal Chili.

 

But whether or not Cilan would be willing to join them in bed was the real question.

 

 

Snapping himself back to the present, Cilan steeled his nerves, and pushed the door open. Since it was almost dusk, the gym was closed for the day, and the staff that did not live there had left for the day.

 

“Cilan.” He was greeted by the sound of his brother's voice. Glancing around, he spotted Cress standing at the door leading to the battle-field, with Chili standing behind him.

 

“You sure took your time in coming home.” Chili's voice was flat, almost nervous.

 

“I was on my way to Hoenn for a fishing contest when I called, and I came as soon as the contest was done. I finished in second place.”

 

Nodding, Chili turned and walked silently towards the door leading deeper into the gym, towards the area the brothers lived in.

 

Only when they reached their TV room, and could be certain they were alone, was the silence broken.

 

“Are the rumors true?” Cilan asked, though by now he was sure in his heart that his brothers really had become lovers.

 

“Yes, and no. It's true that we are lovers, but the rumors that say I've forced Cress into the relationship are false.” He kept careful eye contact with Cilan as he spoke, and saw some of the tension drain out of his older brother.

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

“Since I returned to the gym after running away to find you that time. Well, that's when we finally acknowledged that our feelings had slowly been changing since you left for your journey, anyway.”

 

Cilan only nodded, as Chili's words confirmed what he had known in his heart all along.

 

“I saw you hug Cress, on Paladin Island. Before then I'd paid no heed to the rumors, but seeing that, it made me wonder. Why did you not tell me this sooner?”

 

This time it was Cress who answered. “We feared you would take the news badly, but now we see that we waited too long to tell you.”

 

Cilan reached over, and gently laid a hand on his youngest brothers cheek. “I am confused as to how this could happen, but so long as you and Chili are happy, I can accept this. I don't understand it, probably never will, but I can accept it.”

 

Cress leaned into Cilan's hand, and felt strong hands on his back, gently pushing him towards Cilan. The silent message was clear; 'If you want your fantasy to come true, here's your chance to make it happen.' Slowly, he moved closer to Cilan, until he could press a soft kiss against his lips.

 

Cilan froze. Of all the things he had imagined happening when he confronted his brothers, Cress kissing him had never crossed his mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine being invited to join them.

 

“Cilan...?” Slowly, he realized that Cress had ended the kiss, and was now standing before him, a worried expression on his face.

 

“I didn't expect you to kiss me.” Even to his own ears his words fell flat. “I mean, you startled me, but it wasn't bad...” As he spoke he realized that it hadn't felt weird for Cress to kiss him. Curious now, he leaned in and kissed Cress, who in turn kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Cilan's neck. Deepening the kiss, he failed to notice Chili move behind him, until he felt a hand try to slide down the front of his pants. Breaking the kiss, he undid his pants, then returned his attention to Cress, as Chili's hand found his shaft, and began stroking it.

 

“You're really hard, Cilan, sure you haven't been fantasizing about this?” Chili trailed his tongue up the shell of Cilan's ear.

 

“So are you.” He pushed back against Chili as he spoke, earning a gasp from the other boy at the unexpected pressure.

 

“Want to fuck Cress' mouth while I anal him?” Cilan shivered at the suggestion, and turned his head so he could look into Chili's eyes. Chili smiled slightly; “It's Cress' fantasy, not mine.”

 

As if in response, Cress slid down Cilan's body so he was kneeling in front of Cilan, and slowly took the length of him into his mouth.

 

“Go ahead.” Somehow Cilan managed to gasp the words out, though Cress' skilled mouth was working it's magic on him. Chili took the hint, though, and moved to take Cress from behind. Sliding his pants down, Chili fingered Cress only just enough to lube him up some, then freed his own cock, and smoothly thrust into Cress' body.

 

Between the mouth on his cock, and the sight of his brothers fucking, Cilan soon found himself on the edge, and it only took Cress lightly squeezing his balls to send him over the edge.

 

Cress smoothly swallowed his cum, and licked him clean, then raised his upper body, forcing Chili into a sweeter position. Cilan allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, then shifted so he could return the favor, and took Cress into his mouth. The surprised sounds he got from both of his brothers made him smile around the cock in his mouth. The added pressure quickly pushed Cress over the edge, and Chili followed a moment later.

 

Lying back on the floor, Cilan felt Cress' weight settle on top of him. He was still confused, but it was as if the confusion had ceased to matter. He had come to fully accept that he was attracted to his brothers, and they to him, and so on.

 

“I never expected you to blow me.” Cress whispered when he had caught his breath.

 

“But it was a good surprise, right?” Cress nodded.

 

“It was fucking hot to watch.” Chili added.

 

By then, enough of the afterglow had faded for Cilan to notice the hard floor. “Maybe we should move this to one of our beds. Chili just nodded and, fixing his pants enough to be covered, went on ahead, leaving Cilan alone with Cress.

 

“There's another fantasy I'd like to have realized.” He whispered as he moved off of Cilan to stand. “I never told Chili this, but I'd like to watch you fuck him. Or him fuck you if he won't bottom.”

 

Cilan thought about it for a moment, “Okay, but I'd like to fuck you first.” Shivering in anticipation of Cilan's hung cock thrusting into his ass as Cilan was easily the best endowed of the brothers, he left to see which room Chili had gone to, leaving Cilan to bring up the rear.

 

They found Chili lying naked on Cilan's bed. He was on his back so they could see that he was playing with himself. Cilan caught Cress' eye, and they started pretending to ignore Chili.

 

Slowly, Cilan kissed Cress, then began undressing him, working his way inch by inch down his body, kissing each inch of skin before moving on to the next. Once Cress was naked, he undressed Cilan, but didn't have the patience to go slow. Then Cilan lifted Cress into his arms and carried him to the bed.

 

By this point, Chili was having too much fun watching his brothers to object further to being ignored. It was obvious to him that Cilan was going to fuck Cress, and simply passed over the lube before working his cock with both hands, one stroking the shaft, the other cradling his balls.

 

Cilan took the offered bottle of lube, and lightly fingered Cress, finding him still loose from Chili's earlier attentions. Still moving slowly, he slid his lubed cock into his brother, marveling at how hot he found the act. He quickly found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

 

Cress wrapped both his arms and his legs around Cilan, his nails digging into Cilan's skin whenever a thrust hit his g-spot. The whimpering noises Cress was making spurred Cilan on, and he increased his pace, realizing that Cress was more sensitive inside than was normal for a male, for he had never gotten this much reaction from Ash, and he was loving the fact.

 

All of a sudden, Cilan felt something hot splash across his side, and, turning his head, he saw that Chili had brought himself to completion, and it was his cum decorating his skin. Lowering his head, Chili started lapping his own cum off of Cilan, and the feel of his brothers tongue pushed Cilan over the edge again, filling Cress' ass with his seed. Cress held back until the last moment, then allowed himself his own release, painting both his and Cilan's stomachs with his cum.

 

Cilan collapsed on top of Cress, but winced at the feel of the cum now trapped between them, and rolled over onto his side. But it wasn't until he felt Chili leave the bed that he felt the wetness on his back, more wetness than Chili's cum and tongue alone would have produced.

 

“Cilan, hold still; Cress scratched you up pretty good, hard enough to draw blood.” Chili cautioned before wiping at the marks with a dampened cloth.

 

“Can I take this to mean you liked it?” He asked the blue-haired boy, who nodded sleepily.

 

“I loved it.” Yawning suddenly, he snuggled into the pillows as Chili applied bandages to Cilan's back.

 

“Maybe that other thing should wait until morning.” Cilan whispered as Chili put away the first aid kit.

 

Nodding again, already more than half asleep, Cress shifted to cuddle Cilan, and Chili joined them on the bed, carefully spooning Cilan, and they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Cilan woke first, still sandwiched between his brothers. Waking Cress with a kiss, he then proceeded to wiggle against Chili; who had a bad case of morning wood; until he, too, was awake. Rolling over, Cilan pinned the still sleepy redhead to the bed with a kiss.

 

“So, Cress told you that he fantasizes about you fucking me?” Chili asked with a small smile.

 

“You knew?” Cress asked, yawning.

 

“Yeah, I knew. I could tell from the look in your eyes when I talked about Cilan joining us.” His breath caught as he felt Cilan's finger gently rub his opening.

 

“Chili...”

 

“Yes, Cilan, you can fuck me. I see how much pleasure Cress gets from being fucked, and its made me curious. Just be gentle since I've never done this before.”

 

Cilan didn't answer, just slowly slid the finger into Chili, loving the fact that he was the first person to touch him like that. Moving carefully, he explored the new ground he was granted access too, only interesting a new finger when he was certain Chili was as relaxed as he could be.

 

“Cilan, enough, just fuck me already!” Chili eventually cried out, breathlessly.

 

Pushing Cress' hand off his hardened cock, Cilan slipped it into Chili, setting a gentle rhythm as Chili got used to the sensation. Soon, though, Chili was urging him on, and Cilan found he could be rougher with Chili than he was with Cress. Pounding as hard as he could, he wrapped his hand around Chili's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. His orgasm hit him almost by surprise, and he filled his second brother's ass with his seed, while Chili painted his stomach with his cum.

 

Rolling onto his side, he let Cress spray his own seed over them, then clean them both up.

 

“Sirs, you have a chall- OH! I'm so sorry...” As one they all realized they had forgotten to lock the door, and glanced over at the young referee, who stood by the now open door, staring at them in shock.

 

Cilan stood, and noticed how the other mans eyes glanced at his manhood as he walked to the closet.

 

“Come in, or go, but please close the door.” He was not surprised when he entered the room fully, closing the door behind him, one hand on his obviously hard cock.

 

As Chili and Cress also moved off the bed to get dressed, his eyes also wandered down their bodies, and Cilan filed the observation away for another day.

 

“Who's the challenger?” He asked, as normally as he could; as though they'd been caught drinking tea instead of having sex. And as the man filled him in, Cilan decided to stay at the gym for a while, knowing it would be a funner place to be than out traveling the world.

 

The End


End file.
